Eveligne Dare
by Definite.Dev
Summary: Hi. My name is Eveligne Dare. I live in Las Vegas, Nevada. Im an Original. Being as old as the Earth itself, I have many children, and all of you will die if I do not succeed to destroy Adam.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of Eveligne Dare

Chapter 1

Bitch, Please.

Hi. My name is Eveligne Dare. Now, if you say it out loudly and very fast, it sounds like, "Devil May Care." Well, that's exactly how I live. Now. I may sound like a total bitch, but if you were made out to be a sinner and a bitch your entire life, how would that make you feel? Exactly, bitchy, right?

Now. This century, I go by Eveligne Dare. The last one I went by was Isabella Lyon, whom _tragically_ died getting mauled by mountain lions while out camping six years back. So sad, but true. _This one wants to be thinner, this one wants to get the girl. But do I help them? Yes, indeed._

Now, _Eveligne Dare_ is an "exotic dancer" up in the city of Las Vegas in the downtown strip. And who, may you ask, is this Eveligne Dare? Well, right now, she is me. Though, I'll get to that part later. Or, you'll piece it together by yourself. I'm assuming you're smart.

Now, Eveligne Dare has two best friends. This century, they go by Lillian Tombs and Vikki Hughes. Lillian Tombs is the owner of this exotic dance club, and Vikki Hughes bartends at this same club. You'll link together this coincidence soon enough, my children.

Though, right now, Eveligne Dare is in the back of an alley, two short swords covered in black ichor in both hands. A grim smile etched on her face. Though, right now, _Eveligne Dare_ is not herself, no, she is Eve. I am Eve. Bitch, please.

In front of me, a figure was hunched over it's bleeding stomach, smoothly sliced by my short swords, it coughed up it's blood, it's black ichor of acid, and moaned in pain. Though, don't worry. The figure wasn't even remotely human.

The funny thing was, I was still in my work uniform. My black string bikini hugged my hips and figure, outlining my body greatly. And even better, it hid the small smudges of blood and speckles of the black acid known as ichor. Or, Daemon blood, as it was more commonly called.

"You gonna spill soon? I have to get back to work." I yawned nonchalantly. I widened my stance a little more and loosened my death grip on the hilts of the swords.

They were of Blessed Trinity, my swords. The two halves of a whole, because in both of them resided the power of the Holy Spirit and of The Son, though only half of The Father's resided in both, only a miniscule, and if the swords were separated, would not be complete without the other, which is why I held both.

I watched the Daemon before me grunt a laugh and then cough up more of it's black ichor, so dark and swirling full of acid and venom. It stirred enough to where it cam to a sitting position and I felt my body subconsciously go into a ready stance.

I felt the runes engraved into the hilt of the swords on my palms, saw the slight golden glow the swords gave off out of the corner of my eye. I could see the Daemon's eyes widen in the dark of the alley and watch as it was mesmerized by their power. I felt nothing.

"Well?" I snapped, taking a step closer to the Daemon. It looked up at me, now fully realizing that it was in no mere stripper's presence, but me, an Original.

"You're-" It started.

"Shut the fuck up and just tell me the information you have accumulated over the years, Tungen." I interrupted smoothly, my voice calm and reassuring, though the cold glint I was sure was in my eyes pinning him to the spot.

"I . . . I don't know anything! How do you know my name?" Tungen asked, eyeing me warily. I gave him a gentle smile.

"I know all of my Children's names, and I know of all of the other Original's as well. Please, just tell me what I want to know and we will be done here." I replied, giving him a weak smile.

I was tired. I was hungry. And damnit, I wanted a Red Headed Slut to go with my mood. No, I'm not lesbian, it's a drink, dumbass. If you're wondering, its made of Yeager, peach, and something else I'm not entirely sure.

I looked at Tungen before me, gave him my, 'poor, sweet, innocent child,' look that any mother would give to her baby. Although I had just hurt him, and he was bleeding out profusely, I'm sure he would be fully healed back to normal in about thirty seconds, one minute tops.

He gave me a look like I had just whipped his puppy and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. In the slight light, I could see he had sandy blonde hair, curling slightly onto the black collar of his dress shirt. He also wore black dress pants and black loafers. Which, I'm assuming, is the dress attire for Daemons tonight.

This Daemon, is part human, by the way. Or, used to be human. You see, he was born human, though was converted to a Daemon during the time he died, and they usually take upon the form of which they were their most beautiful and youthful, around the ages of 18 to the ages of 40. Lucifer gave you the age you were supposedly assigned.

Though, I wouldn't know, I'm not a Daemon.

And since this one was born human, and then converted to Daemon, then he was one of my Children. I lightly gripped my swords and took a small step closer, giving the impression I was just a mother approaching her scared, helpless child, of which he probably was.

"Darling," I used my gentle voice as it lowered to a coo and a purr, "my Child, I just want to know how to talk to Michael and Gabriel. Momma would so love it if you told me. Momma promises she won't hurt you again. I'm sorry I hurt you in the first place, I was just so . . . Saddened that my baby boy would lie openly to his Momma." I gave him my most sad, tired, and defeated look, staring into his black eyes, those liquid pools of dark night.

I loved my Children's eyes. They were so . . . Beautiful sometimes.

He shook his head and looked back at me, smiling slightly. "I'm not five, mother." He whispered. I gave a throaty laugh that I'm sure was beautiful and glorious to other people, which just irritated me because it gave the impression I almost never laughed. I did. Sometimes. Don't judge me.

I smiled down at him and reached out my right hand, still gripping my sword, and caressed his face, "Oh, but to me Darling, you are but still an infant. Now, just tell Momma how to get to Gabriel and Michael, and Momma will leave you alone for the rest of eternity." I cooed, pushing his rough hair out of his face.

His eyes shone wet as he gazed up at me. Bingo. He was Mesmerized, which means, I was about to get the information I needed.

"But, I don't want you to leave me, Mother." He cried, reaching out for me, his hands still covered in blood reaching for my face and tears streaked down his pale cheeks, reaching, clawing, whimpering for me to stay.

Sometimes, I really hated being cast out of Eden.

"Mama won't leave, Darling. Mama is going to stay right here. Just tell her what she wants to know, and she'll take you home." I whispered, searching his eyes. Though, this time, and I really hated doing this, but I pulled my power to me, enveloping it in a welcoming embrace.

I felt it wash over me, coming in warming and cooling tidal waves, feeling like a thousand ants charged full of electricity crawled inside me and awakening something in me that I greatly detested and yet, felt at home with.

I knew my eyes were changing colors. Knew without a doubt that their indigo colors were deepening to a black so sinister, so deep, that anyone watching would instantly get caught in their depths, their onyx night.

I knew, that the color grew outside of their irises, and even colored the whites of my eyes as well until there was nothing left.

I watched before me as Tungen grew stiff in my hands and then relaxed into me, his gaze never wavering, never leaving mine. His black eyes glazed over and a goofy, unsettling smile grew on his face. I had him.

Gritting my teeth against the feeling my magic had enclosed me in, the uncomfortable yet welcoming and calming, I smiled at Tungen in a sad way. "Where can Mommy find Gabriel and Michael?" I whispered, my voice sounding like thousands more than one, echoing off of one another, like in those scary movies.

He embraced me around my middle and clung to me, holding me as I held him. "Where can Mommy find Gabriel and Michael?" I cooed.

"Where the Absolute Realm resides,

And Winds push and pull the Tides,

There, waiting for you is your Demise,

In the Realm of Five."

I needed to find Armon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of Eveligne Dare

Chapter 2

Guardian Angels

"_Where the Absolute Realm resides,_

_And Winds push and pull the Tides, _

_There, waiting for you is your Demise,_

_In the Realm of Five."_

I kept thinking the verse over and over, never stopping, never ending. Forever going on in my mind. I needed to find Armon, the only Guardian Angel that I absolutely _knew_ where I could find all my answers. He was a Guardian Angel, Archangel, _the_ angel. My Children, you might not have heard of him, but he was one to see.

And not Armen, no, he was a demonic angel of Hell, not one of my children, but Lillith's. And Lillith's demon children . . . We're not to be reckoned with, even a descendant needed to watch their backs around dear old Papa.

I looked down at Tungen, still in my arms, my eyes glowing dark, black, swirling vortexes that sucked in very souls. _"You will forget everything that transpired tonight, you saw nothing, heard nothing. You were intoxicated on blood when you walked out here, this is your blood that you decided to drink, along with one of Lillian's girls."_ I spoke, looking into his eyes and drinking in his essence, his very soul. I felt my face softening, felt his soul and essence slip past my lips like sweet, sweet honey.

I could see the white, swirling slippery ick of the soul, its tentacles reaching for my lips, slipping past my tongue and sliding like thousands of sticky, wet and slippery fingers down my throat and into my belly. It felt warm, wet, intoxicating.

I smiled despite myself. I felt all of his essence slip into me, filling up my empty soul, and I grasped his memories, his collected common-sense, survival, all skills and accomplishments that he had achieved, they became mine. I now knew exactly where Armon was, and it was not going to be easy to find him.

I dropped Tungen at my feet, his body hitting pavement with a sickening and lifeless _thump._ He slumbered soundlessly after I finished him, my Children never died at my hands. I gave a small smile. He looked so peaceful, even with his blood-covered clothes.

I pulled my short-swords up to me and charged them with my dark power, closing my eyes. I could feel the swords charge up with my powers, feel them encompassing everything, could feel the light they gave off on my closed lids and skin.

I felt safe, every time I used my power like this, I felt . . . Complete. Surrounded by him, for over a million years, I've only been able to feel this for the past three centuries, and it was great.

I felt my swords start to dissipate, disintegrate in my hands and become nothing more than air. And then, I was alone, once again; empty.

I went back into the dance club and walked past the dark hallway that lead to the back alley. I followed the twist and turns of the corridor that acted as a maze, of which Lillith designed for a purpose. You weren't allowed to know though. No. Not yet.

I followed through the many halls and dark corners, turning, twisting. The _thump-thump_ of the bass and pounding of hearts from the music and bodies crushed together on the dance floor above me left a hollow feeling inside me, waiting, watching, something was about to happen. I just didn't know what yet, and that was a thought to be held.

I could hear the song above me, hear the withering bodies and moans and cries of revolting desires my Children indulged themselves with. The song that played above me was _Closer_ by _Nine-Inch-Nails._ Such a lovely song. So . . . Ironic.

A wicked smile overcame my face as I honed in on my exit into the club. The dark curtain let out a faint glow of black-light and reds and blues of all hues, giving off a luminescent desire of what was to come, what my Children wanted, needed.

Up ahead I saw a couple hunched in the corner beside the curtained doorway, their bodies grinding against each other in the dark of the space. I swayed my hips as I neared, fixed my black bikini top of which was the color of my soul, straightened my bikini bottom, and finger combed my silky brunette hair back from my face. Time to get back to work.

As I passed the couple, the girl on the wall looked at me and gave me her most sensuous smile from behind the man's tight, rigid body against hers, his face buried in the crook of her neck as her right leg was wrapped around his waist and her hands curled into claws, kneaded at his shoulder blades.

"Care to join us?" Her voice was dark, smooth like silk, just like her smile. I gave her my own sexy sleek smile and shook my head. "Sorry, Love. I've got to get back to my station. I just had a go-round with a gentleman." Of which she replied with a pouting look and then laid her head back against the wall and let out a soft breath.

I shook my head and turned back to my exit, my dark hair hiding my look of disgust and revulsion. I walked through the dark curtain and through a room of worn down furniture, and bodies on those pieces of worn out furniture. I walked past the many dark figures and sounds of pleasure to the door on the other side of the room, walking under the glow of lights upon the ceiling and reaching for the knob.

I pulled open the door and the blast of music greeted me. I walked through and closed it behind me. I smelt the familiar scent of cigarette smoke and sex, of drugs and alcohol and vomit. I had on my black sleek heels that clicked on the onyx granite floor under me. I looked past the smoke from the fog machines and smoke from cigarettes in the room to find the same old scarlet red walls, the flashing of laser lights the colors of dark violets, crimson reds, and night blues.

I took in the eight stations of oval bars made of onyx granite just like the floor. There were two bars on the left wall and two bars on the right wall. In front of those two bars were two more, perfectly aligned. In the middle of the two bars in the center of the room was a massive dance floor. And, in between the four bars on the left and right side of the room was a small oval shaped raised dance floor for our exotic dancers. As well as in the middle of the two framing the dance floor on either side. Oh, and I couldn't forget one in the middle of each bar. On the raised dance floor for our dancers were two poles, so the girls wouldn't be alone dancing.

On the opposite side of the door I stood in front of, square in the middle of the wall was a door. In front of that door, was my station, I on the other hand, only had one pole on my raised dance floor. I danced alone.

I waded through the mass of bodies in the center of the room located on the dance floor. The music was pumping tonight, the DJ's station in the middle of the dark dance floor was packed around so many people, it was probably stifling to him. I chuckled to myself as I pushed my way through. _"Help me get away from myself." _Went the singer's melodic, scratchy voice through the bass, the _thump-thump-thumping _echoing off the walls._ "I wanna fuck you like an animal! My whole existence is flawed!"_ Almost there . . . Just a few more people. _"You get, me closer to God!" _I hated those words.

As I pushed through the last stragglers, they shoved against me and grinded at my hips and legs, pushing, shoving, wanting, needing. I felt disgusted; they were my children. As I turned to elbow more wanting hands I found the darkest pits of eyes I have ever seen, staring right at me and through me, seeing everything about me, grasping at my soul and never giving any sign of letting go.

"_Help me! You tear down my reason! Help me! Some sex I can smell! Help me! You make me perfect. Help me think I'm somebody else! _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal."_

I watched as the dark eyed stranger, the color of obsidian lakes for eyes, came closer to me, moved like liquid. He gave off an essence of darkness and danger, of death and destruction. He was the very being of the meaning of Night and sex. From his black raven hair, to the tips of his shiny pointed and polished Berkley penny loafers.

His suit was impeccable and dark, like his hair, he wore a white dress shirt underneath, which I'm sure framed tight and roped muscles. He moved flawlessly, and people parted for him like they knew he was trouble. Of which he was, he was made of it. The very pure significance of evil.

"Lucifer." I whispered, my jaw clamping shut and teeth grinding together. He stopped mid stride and lifted his head, sighing like he had just spent himself, his eyes closing and rolling back into his head in pure pleasure. His skin was tanned golden, his lips purely red and sensual. His luscious lashes gracing his face with his closed eyes, fluttering ever so slightly. His broad shoulders looked too big for his clothes, and I'm sure anybody would want to unburden him of those constricting threads of cloth.

I sure did. And it made me sick.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes taking me from the top of my head to toe, double-taking as his eyes roamed back up to mine. His grin widened, and two dimples took place in his high cheeks. There was a hard edge to him when he smiled, from his eyes to his dimples to that dangerous look to him, made him all the more sexy. Warmth spread through me and consumed me. I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists, my knuckles white.

"Come with me." I whispered, knowing he could hear me even through the pounding of music. There came a dark glint to his eyes and his smile resembled that of the Cheshire cat's. I was fucked, more ways than one right then.

We waded our way through the cloud and fog. I felt his eyes roaming me from behind as I led him to the far left corner of the club. I shuddered and delicious goose-bumps rose on my skin and I felt as if all my muscles stretched over my bones would explode if he did not touch me, did not feel the way I did.

I closed my eyes as I walked, and I felt him closing in on me, walking nearer to me to where I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It was warm, hot even, and sent chills down my spine as my muscles clenched and my fists tightened even more to where it _hurt._

The song changed to _Machinerie_ by _Pzychobitch. _The strobes came on and every move he or I made seemed quick, smooth, sexual. My muscles inside me clamped tighter and I let out a huff of breath. Lillith was in her office, she wouldn't be able to tell if he was here. I needed to get him out before she did, or we would be exposed. We wouldn't want that to happen.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as he moved to my right. He was tall, being him. Standing at six foot seven inches, broad shoulders absolutely made of muscle, as the rest of him was, he was one imposing and intimidating being. The crooked smile that was stuck on his mouth was sexy, as his eyes sparkled with dark desires and hot lust. I clenched my teeth. No. Never.

We came to the corner of the bar and I nodded and smiled to one of the girls I worked with whom stood to our left on the bar, dancing with another girl. Her name was Jan. Curly red hair, milky beautiful skin. Teal bathing suit for an outfit, matching the color of her eyes. Beautiful girl. I needed to keep Lucifer's eyes on me so she wouldn't prowl and kill her.

We came to the bar and Terry came up to us to take our order. I looked at him, the military style cut sandy blonde hair to his bright brown eyes, to the left dimple and lopsided goofy grin. "Kinky and seven up. He'll have a Guinness." I told him. Terry winked and turned to get our drinks. I hopped up onto a stool as did Lucifer. I turned towards him on my stool, as did he, and he gave me a smirk and raised one beautiful brow. "Vodka? I thought you were more of a straight Gin or Tequila with Yeager or something kind of girl." He told me, his voice a purr of dark thunder and a bear's rumble, smooth and sexy.

I shuddered and looked him in the eye. "Things change, and I'm not a girl. I can't be totally inebriated anymore." I told him, grabbed my drink just as Terry put it down in front of me and taking a sip of it out of the pretty glass. He took a swig of his and looked at me with a curious glance, of observance and appreciation. He liked what he saw.

"A girl you certainly are not. Not so naïve anymore." He smirked. I snorted and looked away from him at the drinks and glasses behind the bar, glowing with glow sticks and from the strobe lights of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. The smile dropped from my face and I sobered, taking in a deep breath to calm my nerves and racing heart.

"Why are you here, Lucifer?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning of Eveligne Dare

Chapter 3

The Devil Has Come To See Me

He smiled at me and threw back the rest of his drink after looking down at his hands. There was a glint in his eyes that I did not like and I tensed, preparing for a fight. I would try to win and come out on top, but he was Lucifer. More powerful than any other being besides maybe Him, though He wasn't here right now to stop Lucifer, was he?

He looked me over, his eyes roaming over every single inch of my skin and I shuddered, trying to suppress the sudden heat that blossomed in my chest and started to dip lower. I clenched my jaw and gripped my drink with whitened knuckles. He gave a dark chuckle and turned towards me as I sat still in the stool, eyeing him.

He still towered over me as I sat in the stool and he stood. Him being six foot eight, me being five foot six and a half, he was a giant. I looked up into his dark obsidian eyes and he stared back down at me, smiling wickedly. "Why, isn't it obvious?" He purred through the pounding music at me. The strobe lights flickered off of his face, making him appear in a wash of white light, and good in the flashing explosions of dark and light.

My spine tingled and the heat pounded through my veins. Damnit. Why does he have to be so sexy?

"Actually, not really. Would you please be as so kind as to tell me, Dear Dark Lord, why you would grace us with your very presence?" I purred back, my lips curling up into a sneer. His eyes filled with heat and locked onto my lips for a second before looking back up to my eyes as I stared up at him.

Throwing back my drink, I looked around, too many people. Although we were in the corner of the club, we had too many daemons and demons in the club. This was their hunting ground for blood. And they could over hear our conversation. My business is my business only, not for my children.

The center dance floor was filled with gyrating bodies, grinding, swaying, pulsing to the beat as our dancers moved gracefully upon their stations like pros. My sneer dropped from my face as I hopped from the stool and pushed my hair back from my face, ruffling it with my fingers as the strands slipped through like silken water. Although I hated to do this, I had to keep up the ruse that he was just a client, and that I was just a dancer. Nobody could know.

I turned to Lucifer, hiding my disgust and looked up into his eyes. I walked closer to him, pressing my breasts against his body and placing my hands on his shoulders. "Let us go somewhere more . . . Private. Where we could conduct our business?" I purred, trailing my hands down his chest, popping two buttons of his shirt with my nimble fingers.

I felt the hard muscle underneath his shirt, the hot, warm heat of his skin through the thin fabric, felt them coil and ripple under my touch, concealing his power from others, except me. Although his heartbeat stayed the same, he shuddered under my touch. And that surprised me. As well as scared me.

He looked down to me, his breaths coming out shallow. Even though he was one of the two most powerful beings in the universe, he was still a man. Still able to be turned on. He nodded to me, his eyes growing darker with lust and burning with an intensity I hadn't expected from him. I trailed my fingers over and up his chest to his shoulder and down his arm, grasping his massive hand in mine.

They were strong, warm, soft yet rough to the touch. Oh, these hands. The things they could probably do. I ground out my sigh that almost escaped my lips and started forward, back towards the door of where I had come from before, to the labyrinth of rooms and halls.

We pushed out way through people. Though, I didn't have to as roughly as this time. I had Lucifer with me, and they parted ways for him when they saw him coming. I was slightly grateful for the breathing room. Though, I was so gonna be in so much shit after this.

After we made our way through the dancing crowd, just as we had exited through the last of the stragglers, _DJ MARK BL3ND'_s _FUCK YOU _came on and I giggled. Ah. Memories. I look back to Lucifer as he gripped my hand possessively in his, tightly, more firmly. His eyes were burning with black fire and dripping with menace, they sucked out the very light in the room.

If I wasn't such a badass, I'm sure I would have shit my pants at that look in his eyes. And the dark power radiating off of his body and washing over everything and everyone in the room. It was stifling, hard to breath, and it felt wrong, bone-chilling, cold, yet hot. Goosebumps rose on my arms even though the room was hot and sweaty with bodies.

I squeezed his hand once as I looked back at him, up to his eyes, which quickly darted to mine. Oh, those dark orbs of obsidian, how they sucked the very souls of the room into them, they were wise and old, yet young with knowledge, how they bore the world on their shoulders in those eyes. They looked me over, saw the goose bumps rose on my arms, the flush of heat that I'm sure was on my face, and the way my spine had stiffened and my shoulders were tense.

He gave a heavy sigh and I had noticed his muscles had bunched deliciously under his tight clothes, oh, how this was a dance dangerously escalating. Though, I'm sure to every woman's dismay, he visibly relaxed and came closer to me, his breath hot on my neck as I led him to the door on the other side of the room and opened it, blaring the pounding music and strobe lights in to the room to illuminate the many couples groping and kneading each other as they rocks their bodies into one another.

I hid my disgust at my children and smiled mischievously and deliciously back at Lucifer, filling my eyes with the lust and heat that I actually did feel. He gave me a heart-stopping, gut-wrenching, lady killer grin that stretched across his face and reached his eyes, which became darker once the door shut behind us and the light dimmed. I probably wasn't going to get away with this one. Ho-fuck.

He followed me across the room where I opened the other door and we were met with the couple I had seen earlier when passing in this hall. Lucifer shut the dark door behind me, the sound of the pounding music going down to a dull throb and pulse, though was nothing compared to what the other couple was doing in this hall. The woman's shirt was ripped in half, and the short skirt I had seen her wear was hiked up past her hips, both her legs were wrapped around the man's waist as he pinned her to the wall.

I averted my eyes as they continued. I grabbed Lucifer by his waist, wrapping both arms around him and leading him away to the right down the hall, as it stretched maybe forever, it was that long. Though we traversed through it quickly, and was halfway down the hall when we turned right again, and then left, another left, right, and straight down the hall to the last door on the right. Room number 13. My number. I quickly darted my eyes up to the cameras around the hallway and saw them focused, incase authorities wanted footage if anything were to happen, we kept them installed and kept up our ruse whenever conducting business.

I quickly tightened my hold around Lucifer's waist and threw him against the wall gently but roughly. I heard a hiss of breath as I saw the surprise on his face. I smiled wickedly up at him and quietly whispered to him, "Don't be afraid." I came up to him and pressed my body against his to find him shockingly hard . . . Everywhere.

My smile grew into a devilish grin as I reached up to grab his shoulders and jumped onto his, feeling him hard against me, ready. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him closer to me, burying my face in the hot crook of his neck, I breathed softly into his ear and purred, "I have a key in my bikini top to this room, I'm going to take it out, and you unlock the door and take us in, pretend this is your room that you rented from the club." I felt him tense under me and groan quietly.

Oh, this was so much fun.

I pulled my right hand away from his shoulder to my top and reached in to grab the small golden key and took it out and felt him wrap his arms around my waist, supporting me on him. I put the key in his hands and closed my eyes, pulling my hands back up to his shoulders, ignoring all the heat and pounding of my heart coursing and pulsing in my body, ignoring the shudders of pleasure and focusing on my task.

I felt him move, still holding me, and unlock the door to the room and open it quietly and slowly, felt him survey the room for danger before walking inside and kicking the door shut. Only then did I breathe in, and oh, how good did he smell?

It was of musk, dark and dangerous, of spice and delicious flavors for the nose to take in like addicting candy of pure sex and man. Fuck. I took another breath in, pulling long and hard, though quietly, and started to hop off of him when I felt his arms tense around me and hold me closer to him, pressing me harder to his body.

His arms caged me in and held me possessively, his hardness pressing into me and I took a sharp breath in, just a hiss. "Where do you think you're going? Taunting me? There are penalties for such a thing, Eve. You should know that already." His voice was husky and deep, rugged and full of heat. I felt myself flush and tensed, my eyes springing open as I pulled my head away slightly to look up at him, gripping his shoulders a little tighter, digging my nails into the delicious muscles that coiled and rippled under my rough touch.

"I would never taunt, My Dark Lord, it was a ruse incase anybody would question our . . . Activity, together. My apologies if you thought anything different." I said innocently enough. I blinked my eyes up at him, looking up at him through a hooded gaze of dark lashes and breathed softly, my lips open slightly so I could breathe through my mouth to not smell his delicious scent. And, of course, I felt him harden further, push against me.

And, of course, him being the . . . Not really man, is he, though regardless, him being the man that he is, he rushed to the wall and pressed me to it, slammed me into it and pulling my legs tighter around himself with his rough hands and felt my body up to my head where he gripped some of my hair and pulled my mouth to his.

"Oh, Eve, how you wound me. No woman should create lust in me, and yet you, a damned, have. You must suffer." He rasped against my lips as they molded to mine. His lips were soft, yet rough and frantic with his need as he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against my closed lips.

I resisted at first, though, his dark power rushed over me, his scent did as well, and I felt myself give in as I closed my eyes against those dark orbs of his and opened my mouth and welcomed his tongue as my own darted out to meet his. He tasted salty and sweet, like a thousand spices mixing together to create a deliciously concoction of sexy.

It had been so long since I had been kissed. Since I had been touched or loved this way. It felt amazing. Our tongues swirled against the others as they danced dangerously, his hands trailed back down my half-bare body to the outside of my thighs where he traced shapes into my skin with his nimble and gentle fingers as he gently rocked against me. I kneaded my hands into his coiled muscles on his shoulders, feeling his chest against mine, oh, his muscles.

And all too soon, he pulled away from me and I groaned. My thoughts felt cloudy and mushed together, slow. I felt hot and cold all at once and more goose bumps rise on my arms and legs as he cradled my body to his. I gently sucked on his lower lip before he pulled away so he could hold me in his arms, chuckling darkly, his voice was husky and thick with lust and need, though made move to quench his thirst, "I've come for you, Eve."

He voice trailed out and the darkness washed over me, my body hot and cold, hot and cold, and I smiled in content, he's come for me . . . My mind was muddled, thick with a gray fog as I drifted off, the darkness all but consumed me in wonderful oblivion, only seeing two darker spots within the nyx curtain, the color of obsidian orbs.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning of Eveligne Dare

Chapter 4

Memories

"_My Muse! Oh, my dearest Muse, when shall you be back?" I called out to everything and nothing in particular. The garden was lush and bright with emerald green, the grass reaching up to my mid thighs and the pollen sparkling brightly, shimmering in the air like stars in the day. Everything seemed ethereal with a bright glow, the sun's golden gleams of bright rays of shine cast upon warmth through out the beautiful, blooming garden. All the flowers seemed in bloom and luscious with smell and their beauty of sight, the diversity of colors astounding, ranging from the purest of whites, to the darkest of indigos. This day could not be more beautiful, nor more perfect, as the smell of the flowers mixed with that of the fresh dew and smell of honeysuckle in the air._

_The sound of the water from the nearby small lake lapped lightly at the shores as I sat in the shorter grass, just a few feet from the water's edge. I plucked at the grass delicately with my long and slim and deft fingers, creating a pattern in the grass, creating a picture of darker grass to lighter, shades here and there from the shadows and length of each individual blade. The music of the birds echoed around me and mixed with the sounds of the water and the breeze that rolled through the trees. _

_Oh, this day. _

_I looked up from the grass to the lake, so aqua blue and clean and clear, shimmering and rippling as the colorful fish swam beneath it's surfaces, just as diverse as the colors of flowers, stretching across the plains of the colors of the rainbow. The fish almost seemed like flowers in their own essence, though moving and diving through the water as the flowers did in the warm breeze. I smiled and looked up at the bright warm sun above my head and closed my eyes, basking in the warmth and rays of golden light._

_My naked body gleamed golden and I felt the heat of my body radiate outwards towards the cooler grass, felt each blade against my body and I shivered in delight and curled my toes into the longer emerald blades, enjoying the scent of the air and the feel of heat and the barest touch of grass, like a lover's hands caressing my skin ever so gently that it tickled to the touch._

"_Oh, my dear Muse! My dearest Heart! Where are thy as I wish to have thee accompany me as this glorious day is ripe with lovely." I whispered to myself and opened my eyes. I looked across the aqua of the waters to the small island in the middle of the lake. And on that island stood room only large enough for one tree. That of an apple tree. The apples were ripe and luscious with the most crimson of delectable of red. The leaves the most jade of greens and the bark of the tree the darkest of chestnut. It was so tempting . . . Though I shalt go anywhere near that damned tree._

"_Eve?" _

_Oh! That voice! I jumped to my feet, and for an unapparent reason, tears sprang to my eyes and I felt a sudden stab of pain in my heart, down to the very core. I felt something inside me wither and die, like a piece of my own body was ripped away from me, and I lost all breath as I collapsed to my knees and looked down at the ground, eyes squinted hard, blinking rapidly to rid them of my tears so I could see him, feel him, smell him. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move._

"_Eve."_

_All breath was ripped from me, that part of me that was withering was yanked from me, and I came upon my knees and off my hands, face towards the sky as I let out a scream of pain and of abandon, pure primal loneliness and grief struck me hard. I looked back down and panted, my eyes frantically bouncing everywhere as everything had suddenly grown dark, cold, dead. "My heart! Where are you?"_

"_Come find me in the depths."_

I jolted awake, my senses on high alert as sweat coated my brow and between my breasts. Everything in my dream came to me in flashes and I shivered and shut my eyes tightly, trying to grasp that voice, to hold onto it as best I could before it could slip away from me again. I felt the wet tears on my face from the dream and wiped them away furiously; still grasping the most beautiful of voices I have ever heard in the longest time I have lived.

I hadn't heard that voice in lifetimes, trillions of lifetimes.

Oh, how I missed it.

My throat felt thick and I took a deep breath in to calm myself and gather my bearings. Everything came to me in a rush. Demon's Door, the Daemon, the walk back, the mysterious couple, and . . . I opened my eyes only to glare loathingly at the darkness that met my gaze.

"_Lucifer."_ I hissed and snarled. Now I remember. I blinked several times only to find no light coming to my sight for my eyes to adjust, and cursed inwardly. Lowering my breath and taking in just a slight of air, I hissed under my breath in the ancient language of Forsaken and held my hand out, palm out and facing towards the ceiling.

"_Zakluscht!" _

After I had hissed the word, I felt something dark stir within me and I felt a rush of ice form in my chest and flow towards my outstretched right palm. The feeling of ice glided underneath my skin and through my arm, sending shivers down my spine as a dark orb of light came upon my hand, it was ethereal as it started to glow brighter and brighter until it became a milky white. I smiled in satisfaction as I looked upon the light.

"Your powers have grown since I saw you last. Tell me, where did you learn the language and power of Forsaken, Eve?" A dark and rumbling voice called from a corner of the room. I spun and had an attack all ready to go on my lips, ready to spit the word and have it attack whomever dared speak to me and call me Eve when I stopped.

There, sitting smug looking in a cushioned burgundy overstuffed armchair, was Lucifer himself. I felt my lips turn up in a snarl as I focused the milky white light in his direction as to see him better. "How dare you. How dare you take me without the consent of Lillith and Vixen. How dare you come into the house of Lillith and defile one of her own and when it is forbidden to come within such close proximity of her and still commit such deeds of abduction? There are such laws and penalties, even for you, Lucifer, that you must obey and pay the price for."

"What shall you have me do, _Eve?_ Kill me? Quite impossible. Imprison me in the Dominion of Hell? Too late. Chain me with the links of lava and fire to the pits of death and such blinding light and heat that encroaches that of the sun that it is dark and make me suffer? Quite frankly that one is easy to get out of. You forget, I am _Lucifer. _Lillith was once my bride, and I have Dominion over her, and quite frankly you, since you are of Forsaken, you are the original _Forsaken_. I have control over you, as you lie in my kingdom now, whether you want me or not, you are _mine._"

"You son of a b-"

"Ah, ah, ah. No need for swearing, Eve. I have taken you to keep you safe. I hear you're trying to find The Garden. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You know it is impossible and you will only get yourself killed."

"I cannot be killed, I am immortal, remember?"

"Oh, but you have killed immortals before, have you not?"

"I have, but they have not what I control."

"And but what is that of which you control?"

"I'm not telling you, Lucifer. I know you would only use it to destroy me."

"Nonsense, for why would I do such a thing for when I was the one whom made you what you are today? I have only tried to help you become the strong woman you are."

"I used to be innocent. I used to have love. I used to have everything I had wanted. I used to have three sons. I used to have a Father. I used to have a Mother. A Home. You took that all away from me. How is that helping, you sick bastard!" I snarled. And for all it was worth, Lucifer still looked smug, he had a beautiful, though dangerous, smirk on his face. His dark eyes shown secrets that only he knew and he chuckled darkly with a joke only he would know, for I didn't even give a shit to even ask what the punch-line was.

"You forget, I know of every deed He has made, and I also know of every cruel and sick thing that He has done Himself just to test one's _loyalty. _Quite frankly, he is as sick and twisted as I. Though, he hides it behind things like_ Grace_ and _Love._ Ugh. Such bullshit." For all it was worth, I sneered at him and took note of my surroundings. We were in a room, as a matter of fact, a _bedroom. _I looked to Lucifer and I felt no soreness anywhere on my body.

I raised my eyebrows at him and noticed the bed I sat on had silk sheets the color of crimson blood, and felt smooth and cool yet warm to the touch, and appeared like blood underneath me. I cast the orb of light I held in my right palm to hover beside me so I could be hands free. I felt the power and light leave me, like the coating of slime trailing off of my hand with a giant slug, and felt a tiny cord of light attach itself to the floating orb and to me, connecting us as it became brighter so it illuminated the entire room. I looked back to Lucifer.

"You didn't take advantage of me?" I asked, edging towards the end of the bed so I sat closer to him so I could study him better. He sat relaxed in the armchair, though it seemed too small to occupy him, all of him. I noticed he hadn't changed, just took off his black dress jacket, though he had unbuttoned the top of his shirt, still tucked in, and it was deliciously opened and exposed to show off his muscular and tanned and toned chest underneath. I felt heat pool everywhere, and I curled my toes as I shook my head. I noticed I was still in my work suit, the black slim bikini felt too exposing to him, as my chest tightened with anticipation of what I wanted, and what he could give willingly.

I watched as desire and lust filled his dark eyes. "Don't tempt me to take what I want, Eve, as I did before. You know I wouldn't take advantage of you in such a state, I want you . . . _Willingly._" His voice rolled over my in waves, and I shivered.

"Talk about chewing on ice, being sexually frustrated sucks." I replied, a sensual smiling coming to my face as I coyly slid across his bed to the head board to lean against.

I heard him groan as I placed my fingers on my thighs, gently tickling my skin there and I gave a slight chuckle. "So, tell me, Lucifer," I rolled his name along my tongue, tasting the feel of it against it, my voice had lowered, it came out husky and throaty as I continued, "I know we are in your bedroom, but, where, exactly, are we?"

I closed my eyes for a second, just for a second, and leaned my head back against the headboard, and when I re-opened them, Lucifer was crouched above me, his face just inches from mine.

"We are in one of the Realms of Hell. Couldn't you guess that?"

"I did. Though, I'm specifically asking which one."

He just grinned at me and slowly slid to my side. His breath was hot on my neck as he replied just an inch away from my ear. The heat of his body scorched me all over as my breath hitched in my own throat, "You'll just have to find that out for yourself. Good luck trying to get out, Eve."


End file.
